Seducers A
by Jashida
Summary: What happens after you bet your soul and lose? You have to write a fic about an organised group of sluts out to get Ranma in the sack, of course.


A/N- Before you start reading I wish to make it clear that I am a twisted bastard in need of great psychiatric treatment… Unfortunately every psychiatrist I have ever gone to see needs their own shrink after dealing with me, therefore whatever problems I possess have never been truly addressed. However I would never think to write this fic and the only reason I am doing it is because I lost my soul in a bet against a friend and thus I MUST do whatever she tells me. This is one of the things she told me to do.

Rated M for … The fic is called Seducers A what the heck am I doing bothering to tell you what it's rated for. You perverts already know!

There's lot of OOCnessnessness going on here so don't be surprised by anything.

Disclaimer- Never owned it, never will own it.

**S**uper Enigmatic Deviants Undertake Carelessly Evil Rampaging Sexual Activities

Seducers A (Note I don't own this acronym either. She gave it to me.)

Chapter 1

Target Sighted

The night was dark, cool and strangely enough – quiet. There was no barking from neighbourhood dogs, none of the usual drunken laughter from the men who prowled around the streets at night and no jumping from rooftop to rooftop by some unknown figure. All was silent.

_Perfect._

Slowly, carefully, and as quietly as she could she opened her bedroom window. A soft squeak erupted into the night - and she stopped… listened… Had she been heard? Was that enough to wake the ones who would stop her?

No.

She had not been heard.

She let out a slow sigh of relief and jumped out. Her landing was expertly done. And with one single flip and a toe stand later she was off like a shot. Already she could hear the others following her; moving with the same grace, and speed, their movements almost completely undetectable. They had to be, for if any one of them were caught… Well it would suffice to say that the overlady would not be pleased. Minute by minute passed as they ran onward and slowly the meeting place was coming into view.

She stopped at the doors of an abandoned warehouse, and took a look at the others who'd stopped beside her. Several of them were her rivals, and had it been any other time she wouldn't have hesitated to attack any one of them. But now was different. It wasn't her time. It was the overlady's. And not one of the girls here would wish to become the victim to her wrath.

Without warning the doors opened with a faint hiss and several gasps of awe soon followed. Inside was a room… a very expensive room. To several of them it seemed that as though a team of interior designers with limitless funds and a large supply of Ecstasy had been told to go wild. Everything was heart shaped. From the couches to the bean bag chairs to the large screen television over the bed (that could've only been described as a demented pimp's wet dream), even the kotatsu and the fridge. The walls were decorated with glowing red lights and the very paintings upon them were that of very perverted acts, most of which the girls had already engaged in. Another very noticeable thing was the fact that the ceiling was nothing more than a very large mirror. Several of the newest recruits had humongous smiles pasted across their faces at the sight, but the more experienced ones had a wrenching feeling in their gut. Never before had the Lady gone to such expense for them, and the question that gnawed at their minds was; why would she start now?

"I see you like it here." The overlady's voice echoed behind them.

When the doors had closed none of them would ever know, but upon them was the projected image they had long since grown accustomed too. The silhouette of their mistress.

"We thank you for your patronage my lady."

It was a chorus. Many voices combined into one, just the way the lady had taught them.

"Only the best for my girls." She laughed, and the deeply feminine voice sent shivers down the spines of her followers.

If anyone had ever questioned, if only to themselves, why she was their leader, they had found their answer. A laugh, a simple solitary laugh, and they were reduced to admiring little girls staring up into the face of a queen. This was what they all aspired to. To be so adept in their ways that they could seduce a man, or woman with a single sentence. To be able to hold the Lady's status, as the Ultimate Seductress.

"You are probably wondering the reason as to why I have called all of you here," she continued, "Sadly it is not only to present you with this newly formed meeting ground, but to assign each of you with a target… One target… A target I have had my eye on for quite a while… I wish you all to participate in this mission and furthermore-"

"Excuse me my Lady, but may I ask a question?"

The room was suddenly deathly silent as the soft, timid voice of a new recruit filled the air. Someone had disrupted the Lady. The crowd of girls seemed to part and leave room between the new member and their Lady. No one wished to get caught in the cross-fire.

"You may," the lady said.

Everyone could hear it. The Lady's voice had changed in less than a heart-beat. From the seductively feminine, it had become cold ad malicious. And the new recruit was shaking like a leaf in the breeze. She'd finally discovered that she had walked into a death trap of which there was only one escape. She had to pose the question. If the Lady liked what was to be asked the recruit would be spared. But if anyone of them had to judge by experience, she was a dead slut walking.

"W-why would you ask a-all of us to target one p-person?" she stammered.

A moment passed. And then another. And another. Each one took an eternity to end, leaving only another in its place. It was the most nerve-wracking experience any of them had ever had

"Recruit," the lady finally said her voice still on the verge of freezing hell over, "What rank are you?"

"S-64" She answered quite close to tears.

"A true newcomer," the lady nodded, "Impressive that you would realise that this has never been done before."

A collective sigh of relief blessed the lips of each girl. Questioning the Lady and still being able to breath was by no means a small feat.

"Your target is by far the most different one to date and fortunately several of you have had dealings with him and thus know what he is capable of. Your goal is not just to obtain the use of his engergy, but to persuade him to join our ranks by any means necessary."

A series of gasps and whispers suddenly swept the air.

_A man in Seducers A?_

"Though this may come as a shock to some of you," the Lady said, and the room went quiet once more, "The man I speak of is not an ordinary man, but a woman as well."

Another picture was suddenly projected onto the screen, cuing the familiar gasps, outbursts and even some not so familiar moans of pleasure. Both man and woman were displayed clearly upon the screen, each one wearing the same Chinese garb, each one's perfectly proportionate body being displayed a little too clearly for their own good.

"Ranma Saotome as I said before is quite the target, aside from being a great martial artist, determined, diligent, and having abs of steel, a well tone chest and an oh-so-squeezable a-…"

By now several of the girls were quite flushed and apparently so was the Lady as the blush that crossed her cheeks was enough to light up whatever she was using for that silhouette effect.

Slowly she cleared her throat and continued.

"Yes though he has those good points, he is also quite indecisive and afraid of intimacy. Also to be noted he also has several fiancées, all of which are skilled in martial arts as well. This, I agree, is a difficult target to obtain, however I would not have assigned you any mission I thought impossible."

The end of the meeting was soon in coming, as the Lady repeated the final lines that she always ended with.

"We know my lady." They responded.

"In one week I expect your progress reports, each detailing what you have done or what you have planned to capture Mister Saotome. Any girl who does not hand one in will be severely punished."

"As would be expected my lady."

"I am glad to that you see eye to eye with my will."

"Your will is ours my lady."

An evil smile crossed the Lady's face as she stared at her followers. At one point in time, they had been young, sweet and innocent. Now they were hers, and moved only as her word commanded. With one last glance at them she switched off the screen and the projection died with it. Ten miles away from those who she commanded she laughed quietly into the night, caressing the Ranma doll she had so lovingly sewn the day before.

"Soon my Ranma," she said planting her lips tenderly against it, "Very soon…"

000

She watched as the vision of the lady went completely black, and wondered for the first time in her life if she was doing the right thing. Normally that answer would be easy. Following the Lady's orders were the right thing; then why did she feel so wrong plotting against the man she loved…?

It couldn't be helped, she finally decided. The Lady's word was law. And no matter what, she would always follow the laws.

000

His body moved against hers in the slow rhythmic motions of love. He could feel as her arms snaked around him in a warm, soft, embrace, and her lips inches away from his. Her body begged for his, her eyes pining for more. He gave it to her, and listened as she moaned in the joy of ecstasy. He took her in his strong, muscular arms, holding her close, listening to her heartbeat. So in tune with his. His lips took hold of her again as worked his way up her body until he reached her lips. The kiss was as explosive as the climax and she cried out with the sheer bliss that her body succumbed too. He held onto her, catching his own breath. Finally she was his.

"Ryoga," she moaned his name softly.

He let his hands flow through her hair as he whispered her own name, the most precious words that would ever come from his mouth.

"Ranma…"

Ryoga woke up –

"GGGAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

screaming. Sheer terror gripped his heart, agony his soul, anguish his body and wetness his pants. Twelve times. That was how many of those types of dreams he'd had. Twelve of those disgusting, sick, filthy, perverted (and partially enjoyable) dreams.

This was Ranma's fault. _How?_ He did not know. _Why? _He did not know. But he did know that it was Ranma's fault. It had to be. Why else would he suddenly be possessed by those dreams of having hot, sweat-filled, unbridled, sex with Ranma's female side? It wasn't as though he'd been harbouring a crush on that girl who'd hit him into the Spring of Little Drowned Black Pig, and had finally discovered that the girl was actually Ranma's cursed side which somehow just made her more attractive. Why would he do that? It wasn't as though he'd been turned on by Ranma's naive seductions in the past. It wasn't as though he fantasised about them every night before he fell asleep. It wasn't as though –

"AAARRRRGGG!!!! Stopitstopitstopit!!!!"

That was enough. **He'd** had enough. There was only one thing to do now. Only one thing that would allow him to purge those impure thoughts from his mind.

This time he really **would** have to kill Ranma…

Author- Wait! What? Okay this is becoming way too twisted even for me!

**WHAM!**

A- OOOOWWWW!

Owner of Author's soul- Did I give you permission to speak slave!

A(crying like a two year old)- No Ma'am

OOAS- Then keep typing!

A-Yes ma'am

WHAM!

A- OOOOWWWW!

OOAS- NO TALKING! And I want the next chapter by next week.

A (snivelling)- Yes Ma'am.

**WHAM!!!**

OOAS- What did I say about talking?!


End file.
